102097-a-constructive-be-back-later-post
Content ---- Casual....played 90% of the quest and hit 50 in two weeks? That seems like alot of work for a "casual" player. As for dev response thats what the tracker is for. You may not like what they say or when they say it but can't say they are not around. But I give you credit for trying your best to make what you feel is a positive and constructive post. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey don't be an *cupcake*. Rybka has been a patient and constructive member of the forums, with simple well reasoned points and he decides to leave some feedback whilst he takes a temporary break and you want to attack him for that? Maybe he's doing it so that somebody might see what's going wrong, why people like him are leaving the game in droves? Or just simply so that when he comes back his issues are fixed and he can actually enjoy the game? | |} ---- im not being a cupcake, im being very honest. plus if he have any feed back why didn't he posted in the suggestions site ? or maybe submit a ticket ? he just want to show off to people and thats it. you know threads wont stay on the first page forever, but tickets will always stay in their faces | |} ---- Also I'm casual (well I'm not personally but my husband is - yey knee injury) and we both leveled together in the same time frame. ^^ | |} ---- ---- Obviously casual has a different meaning to people, but honestly it's not hard or even takes that much time to get that done. Would consider myself a casual as well, did the same, took me maybe a week longer. But have done that with 2 characters to 50 already by now. The game is not as mighty as it seems in content. Especially at level 50 becomes quite shallow and just enhanced by massive unenjoyable time gates. Also to the other hater, always claiming another rage thread to get more people to quit is ridiculous. He just stated that he would like to play and likely will if the game ever improves those given issues. | |} ---- I mean me personally took abit longer but I made the choice not to push things. I at first ment to lvl to 50 in that first week but I got side tracked by things I found really enjoyable so hahaahah just kinda said screw lvl i'll enjoy whatever and hit 50 whenever. Actually near the end he says sure I would like these things to be fixed but I dont think they will be. So kinda confusing in reality. Better ending would of been I hope these things are fixed. Just leave the I think they won't be out. | |} ---- If he submitted a ticket they'd tell him to post it here. This is the closest thing they have to a "suggestions site" unless you're referencing reddit? Also they would immediately close the ticket and never think of it again. Everything you say is wrong, know when to give up. | |} ---- ---- Oooooh so tell me. how did you know that they will close the ticket right away? in fact, how do you reference your information? did they send you back here ? have he even tried ? all what you just said is build on assumption unless you can prove it ! and i hae a question for you. have you become Rybka tongue ?or is he from this kind that throw some words and run away? | |} ---- There are groups of people and those people have one job which is to go through tickets and pull out anything that might actually be useful. So to say it will be closed and never thought of again is wrong. Now if that's your opinion that's fine just say its your personal opinion. If not your as bad as you claim him to be. | |} ---- tldr coz interrupt, stop and look around at least 4 threads in first 2 pages about bad ticket response | |} ---- Oooooooh *cupcake* careful my kitten does that too when she want me to play with her lol | |} ---- because the feedback page is a good place for any constructive advice to be completely ignored because do you read the suggestions page regularly? No? Point proven. | |} ---- What else are they going to do with the ticket? They might pass on the feedback, we'll never know, but the ticket itself will be closed and never looked at again. I can post some similar tickets where they simply wash their hands and say go post on the forums if you want, or do you want me to make a new ticket just to prove my point? In fact, I made a ticket about how awful my experience with their customer service was. This is feedback purely for them and their response? Good enough for you? And I'm posting because I disagree with your small minded little attacks and I have an opinion to share. Rybka has a 10 page long and a 5 page long thread on the first page of this forum with over a hundred likes between them. I think you should be careful trying to attack his reputation. Especially since the last topic you started was asking why you couldn't have a giant image as his signature. That's not how customer service metrics tend to work. They go through too many to bother looking at the records individually, they'll use metrics like average response time, customer resolution and response and time until close. Honestly based on the system they use to measure satisfaction, it's unlikely they're using much more than basic binary investigations into those metrics. Specific feedback may be escalated, but that will be through a different system (Or might link back to the original ticket) but is treated differently at that point. | |} ---- Good according the reply ( this is the best place for the devs to hear your feed back !) does that mean they will not look at the ticket ? in fact if they didn't look at it who did they now its a feed back not a complaining ticket ? plus; if you don't like the game or the costumer support what is stopping you from leaving ? you know WoW are wildly open for players ! | |} ---- That's what People are doing, and your replies have equal, if not less valuable to any discussion. You are just being toxic. | |} ---- Way to move the goal posts. Of course they read the ticket, then they close it and never think of it again. The argument was that a forum is more visible than a ticket since it sits on the front page for a day or two (Sometimes more) and promotes debate, instead of being read by one underpaid CSR and then archived away never to be read again. Also the ticket was a complaining ticket, about their support service. Yet they directed me to the forums to get the devs response, which is actually an argument for not reading the ticket. And the game doesn't actually let you get pro-rate refunds, so I'm subscribed for the rest of the month. A few other issues have made me decide I'm not coming back to W*, but WoW also isn't getting my money because I didn't want to play WoW. I gave this game a damn good chance and more cash than they deserve, now I'm enjoying a bit of debate as it confirms my reasoning for leaving. | |} ---- ---- In your opinion. I've worked in a center where people had that exact job which is to go through forums and tickets and find top issues or top suggestions. Some companies try and do things different. | |} ---- actually they won't because they outsource their customer support (the ticket system) so lets say by chance it does get to the community manager it would be several weeks from now, here he can post it now and the community manager can see it and be like yea this could be a problem | |} ---- ---- In all genuine curiousity how big of a center was this? Usually in a larger system there's another way to highlight which issues need to be further investigated because information just gets lost. We used to use the netpromoter system, which gave some detailed metrics both positive and negative based on a customers comments. Negative comments then could be followed up on. | |} ---- well technically your the one who actually flowed in other path from the original post , which was why did Rybka come to this forums and decided to announce his leaving ? is have submitted a ticket is totally enough, the ticket wont go to a strangers it will g the same people whos reading the forum ! and at any case. the game build itself for itself. is doesn't have to change to make the people who don't like it, but it or stay in it ! and ofcourse they will not gonna refund you for a subscription, no game does ! | |} ---- Three different centers two different countries at least for the center I saw on my shift 30-40 people per shift at peak. Now I by no means can speak for the whole company and I know for sure that yes they did pull information as you say as i've seen the "war room" with those type of programs running. However I've also seen people pulling information the other way as getting human eyes on some problems gives better information. So not really saying your wrong just adding information to it. | |} ---- And the answer is because they would suggest he post here.... So he skipped the part where he adds more work to the already overburdened CS and you attack him. These forums are for feedback, stop trolling people trying to discuss that feedback. Do you know what a pro-rata refund is? That isn't a full refund, that is where you cancel midway through a service so they only charge you for the time you actually used. It's how utility bills and most services will actually work, the fact games don't offer this is rather dodgy but I'm not here to complain about that. | |} ---- ---- I actually appreciate it. I'm a bright guy but I'm not right 100% of the time. I can usually spot metric tools that will be used to make it easier to pick out problem issues and tend to assume if they don't have that they won't be doing much to review the data in that way. Also seen too many focus on the quantifier metrics, ignoring the issues almost completely. So whilst it's possible they have some plan to do that, we don't know and it would be a good idea creating discussions on the forums to make it more visible even if they do check through. | |} ---- ----